Ku Menunggu: NaruSasu Edition
by katskrom
Summary: A songfic. Sasuke percaya bahwa menunggu dengan sabar akan mendatangkan balasan yang setimpal. BL. DLDR.


Daaaaaaaaaaaan~ author gaje ini kembali dengan sebuah oneshoot. Oneshoot men.

ONESHOOT MEN. ONESHOOT! (dicaps dan diulang biar menegangkan) #dilemparbom

Sumpah ga nyangka banget bikin oneshoot. Soalnya biasanya, aku susaaaah banget bikin oneshoot, bawaannya pasti ntar jadi multichap. Hadeeh-_- maafkan aku~~. Dan saat ini lagi nyoba mampir ke fandom Naruto. Ehem, semoga dapet sambutan yang bagus deh! (AMIIIN~). Setelah ini bakal fokus deh sama 3 fic multichap laennya.

Salahkan saja kenapa otak Kats penuh dengan unsur yaoi ataupun BL akhir-akhir ini~ ah ya sumpah ngerasa jadi fujoshi dah hohoB). Sebelumnya mungkin judul sama fic ini rada ga mirip tapi ya inilah imajinasi author gaje yang satu ini. Semoga menghibur yaw!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Pinjem chara ya bang! TAREEK~)

Pairing: Jeruk X Tomat (APAAN COBA INI?)

Genre: Romance/Drama/General

Rating: M...? Alamak T aja deh! Orang isinya biasa gini-_-

Warning: OOC (parah!), Typo(s), Alur cepet, gaje, guys...ini cuman sekedar buat hiburan semata oke wkwkwk~

* * *

><p><strong>A Song Fiction<strong>

**By Rossa – Ku Menunggu**

**Ku Menunggu: NaruSasu Edition**

~#~#~#~

.

.

Cafe "Sharingan" terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Apalagi malam Minggu seperti ini pasti banyak sekali pengunjung yang mendatangi cafe yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah kota metropolis, Konoha. Tentu saja termasuk para pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan malam mereka di cafe yang memang terkenal dengan suasana romantis itu. Sebab hanya pada malam Minggu saja cafe itu akan di sulap dengan suasana seromantis mungkin bagi para pengunjungnya. Tak ayal membuat cafe ini semakin menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Tak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan kulit putih sedikit pucat yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Pemuda tampan—yang cukup manis itu hanya bertopang dagu di atas meja dengan segelas jus tomat yang tersedia di hadapannya. Tubuh sintalnya terbalut oleh kaos biru dongker ketat dengan kemeja putih tipis yang tidak dikancingkan dan jeans hitam beserta snekers biru navy. Semua yang memandangnya jelas terpesona dan mengagumi kesempurnaanya. Sayangnya yang dipandangi hanya bersikap acuh dan seolah tak menyadari. Baginya hal itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Tapi tak seperti pengunjung lain yang datang bersama pasangannya, Sasuke hanya duduk sendirian. Apa mungkin dia tak laku? Ayolah jangan bercanda! Siapa yang tak mau dengannya? Anak dari konglomerat paling kaya di Konoha dengan perusahaan yang mempunyai cabang hampir di seluruh kota di negara Hi. Tampan, jenius, kaya, sopan, berkelas...dan—sempurna. Ia begitu sempurna seolah tanpa celah, membuat sebagian besar orang langsung iri saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Lalu mengapa ia tak datang bersama pasangannya?

Jawabannya mudah, ia tak punya. Bukan tak bisa. Hanya tak punya. Tak mau punya...kecuali jika kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Seseorang yang selama ini diperhatikannya hanya dari jauh.

.

~#~#~#~

**Ku menunggu, ku menunggu kau putus dengan kekasihmu  
>Tak akan ku ganggu kau dengan kekasihmu<br>Ku kan selalu di sini untuk menunggumu**

**.**

**.**

Menunggu. Hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya sampai saat ini. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke duduk manis di salah satu cafe milik kakaknya yang sekarang ada di bawah pengawasannya. Ya, ia adalah manager dari cafe itu. Padahal pada hari-hari biasa ia hanya mau berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Tapi pengecualian untuk setiap malam Minggu. Ia akan berada di salah satu meja cafe dan bersikap layaknya pengunjung pada umumnya. Aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Dan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya—melepas topeng _stoic _Uchiha miliknya—, terlihat gelisah menunggu kedatangan sang pujaan hati. Ups, bukan—dia bukan kekasihnya...tapi bolehkah ia menyebutnya 'calon'? Ya, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tepatnya seorang pemuda tampan nan gagah dengan rambut kuning keemasan, mata sapphire bening beserta tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Pemuda bak matahari itu berhasil melelahkan tembok es kokoh yang selama ini terbangun di hatinya hanya dengan seulas senyum hangat. Konyol, bukan? Hmm, Sasuke juga berpikir begitu.

Pemuda yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu adalah seorang dosen muda di Universitas Internasional Konoha dan merupakan salah satu pewaris Namikaze Corp., salah satu relasi perusahaan keluarganya. Jodoh, eh? Awalnya ia juga berpikir begitu. Sudah tampan, pintar (ingat dia dosen), baik, ramah, sopan (terlihat saat ia berinteraksi dengan karyawan Sasuke di cafe) —dan, entahlah..terlalu banyak hal baik yang ada pada Naruto, menurut Sasuke.

Sejak insiden 'seulas senyum hangat' itu, Sasuke mulai mengorek informasi mengenai Naruto. Mulai kefanatikannya pada ramen, sangat menyukai warna oranye, menggemari buah jeruk hingga kunjungan rutin ke cafenya setiap malam Minggu bersama kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasihnya.

Sabaku No Garaa, seorang pemuda imut berambut merah maroon sengan sebuah tato huruf kanji 'Ai' di jidatnya. Pemuda beriris jade dengan sapuan hitam di sekeliling matanya itu telah 3 tahun lamanya menjadi kekasih Naruto. Dari informasi yang Sasuke terima, pemuda Sabaku itu terkenal dengan keposesifan dan rasa cemburu yang tinggi pada Naruto. Sehingga hampir semua teman Naruto—baik laki-laki maupun perempuan pernah mendapat labrakan dari Gaara karena disangka akan merebut Nauto darinya.

Huh, memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke ilfeel seketika gara-gara sikap Bocah Panda (julukan khusus dari Sasuke) itu sangat keterlaluan.

"Menunggu Pangeran Mataharimu, eh, Sasuke-chan?"

Seketika itu Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya—yang sekaligus Butler yang magang di cafenya—Hyuuga Neji sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda itu tampak mengagumkan walau hanya memakai baju Butler. Rambut cokelat panjangnya di ikat rapi kebelakang, membuatnya tampan dan terlihat rapi. _Tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkan Naruto-ku, _pikirnya.

"Panggil aku 'Sasuke-sama' atau 'Sasuke-san', Hyuuga. Kau sedang bekerja saat ini, kau ingat?" sahutnya ketus dan melempar _deathglare _terbaiknya pada pemuda beriris lavender itu. Memang Neji kerap kali menggodanya dengan embel-embel 'chan' di belakang namanya dan sampai kapanpun ia tak akan sudi di panggil seperti itu! _Well, _pengecualian untuk ibunya dan...mungkin Naruto, nanti?

"Cerewet...tapi kau tetap manis sih jika sedang kesal. Aku makin suka." Ah ya satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke canggung saat bersama Neji. Pemuda yang blak-blakan ini selalu melancarkan rayuan gombal—tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat—dan menyatakan cinta berulang-ulang padanya. Bahkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Neji memang mencintai Sasuke. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu tak nyaman.

"Kembali bekerja, Hyuuga atau ku potong gajimu!" desis Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyapamu kok, Sasuke-chan ("Sasuke-san, Hyuuga!") —Uoh, oke, Sasuke-san asal kau memanggilku Neji—hanya Neji, oke?"

"Nnm."

"Kau sedang menunggu Namikaze muda itu ya?"

"...Ya." Hanya Neji, satu-satunya orang yang tau bahwa selama ini ia menjadi _secret admirer _seorang Namikaze Naruto. Mulanya, Neji bersikap biasa bahkan terkesan cemburu. Namun lama-kelamaan akhirnya ia bisa menerima dan mencoba membantu pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk meraih kebahagiannya sendiri. Cukuplah bagi Neji untuk melihat Sasuke bahagia—membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama walau bukan Neji yang ada di sisinya saat itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatnya dari jauh, Sasuke? Tak inginkah kau berbincang dengannya? Basa-basi bisnis lah?"

"Entahlah Neji, kau tau sendiri kan Bocah Panda itu seperti apa?"

"Ya, ya, tapi setidaknya dia imut."

"Neji, kau membela siapa, hah?"

"Kalian sama-sama imut dan manis. Tapi dua-duanya juga suka dengan pria yang sama—ah apa sih bagusnya Namikaze itu? Tampan juga lebih aku! Dan—Ouuch, 'Suke!". Neji meringis perih saat Sasuke mencubit tangannya dan menatapnya tajam—seolah akan menguliti Neji dari luar. "Cepat layani pelanggan d—"

"Naruto, pokoknya habis ini kau harus mengajakku ke bioskop sebagai ganti Minggu kemarin dan aku tak mau ada alasan!"

Sebuah suara bernada manja dan memaksa—yang bagi Sasuke menjijikan—terdengar keras dari arah pintu depan cafe, membuat sebagian pengunjung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terutama Sasuke yang jelas sudah hafal suara siapa tapi masih tetap menatap dua—bukan, hanya satu—seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan tepat ke arah meja di sebelah kanannya.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat pipi pucatnya merona seketika. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto memakai jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan dengan kaos dalam berwarna putih tipis yang menampilkan sedikit otot tan miliknya beserta jeans belel dan sepasang sepatu putih polos. Penampilan simple itu entah kenapa membuat seluruh gadis dan para uke (termasuk Sasuke juga) merasa panas dan berbinar-binar. _Simple but so sexy!_ Gaaaah~

Sayangnya, mereka semua harus gigit jari melihat seorang pemuda lain dengan wajah imut yang menggemaskan sedang bergelanyut manja di lengan sang _matahari_ itu. Gaara, salah satu pewaris dari hampir 90% hotel bintang lima di negara Hi yang dinaungi Sabaku's Hotels and Appartements—hanya mengenakan kaos panjang berwarna merah gelap bertuliskan 'Get Away from My Own!" —yang sudah sangat jelas menujukkan: _How possesive he is!_ —dan bawahan serta sepatu yang senada dengan Naruto.

"Ya, Gaa-chan. Ayo makan dulu, kau pasti lapar kan?", tanya Naruto saat ia berada tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Ah suaranya terdengar sangat macho dan terkesan lembut. Sial, ia merasa wajahnya benar-benar terbakar saat ini. Naruto hanya berbicara dengan Bocah Panda itu saja efeknya sudah seperti itu pada Sasuke, bagaimana jika dia berbicara _hanya _untuk Sasuke? Ah ya, Sasuke bisa-bisa akan kehabisan darah karena terlalu sering merona dan berpotensi pingsan. _Dramatic side._

"Kyaa~ aku jadi semakin cinta Naruto deh!". Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat Gaara mencium singkat Naruto tepat dibibirnya, membuat para pengunjung yang masih memperhatikan mereka mulai memberi sedikit privasi bagi pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi itu.

Segera, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas dadanya perlahan. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Inikah yang namanya patah hati?

Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam menahan sakit hatinya, membuat Neji yang sedari tadi hanya ikut memperhatikan merasa ikut sakit hati. Tapi apa mau di kata? Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke pun tak saling kenal serta Naruto sendiri pun juga punya kekasih. "Aku melayani pelanggan dulu, Sasuke-san."

Mencoba menyingkir tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Neji segera pergi melayani pengunjung lain. Sekarang Neji hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto dan Sasuke bisa dekat mulai malam ini.

"Semoga ya, 'Suke.", lirihnya.

.

.

**Cinta itu ku berharap kau kelak kan cintai aku  
>Saat kau telah tak bersama kekasihmu<br>Ku lakukan semua agar kau cintaiku**

~#~#~#~

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri terus seperti ini. Sesekali ia meminum jus tomat atau hanya sekedar memainkan HPnya. Sama seperti malam Minggu sebelum-sebelumnya, ia hanya duduk manis tepat di sebelah meja Naruto dan Gaara lalu diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin terdengar kurang sopan tapi apa pedulinya? Ia cukup bahagia mendengar suara baritone lembut Naruto walau itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Hanya saja ia benci saat Gaara mulai bicara dengan nada manja dan terkesan merajuk, seperti: "Naruto sayang Gaa-chan, kan?" atau "Besok kalau Naru ada waktu pokoknya Naru harus maen ke rumah Gaa-chan! Harus! Harus!". Apalagi Naruto selalu menjawabnya dengan nada lembut dan penuh pengertian dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang yang khusus seperti "Ya, sayangku." atau " Apapun untukmu, _Princess_." Sungguh, Sasuke rela menggantikan posisi Gaara saat itu juga!

Melihat pasangan kekasih di sebelah kanannya bermesraan membuat hatinya sedikit panas. Cemburu? Ya, sangat. Namun entah kenapa ia tetap mau menunggu Naruto bahkan saat pangerannya itu sama sekali tak mengenal sosoknya.

.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta  
>Hati senang namun bimbang<br>Ada cemburu juga rindu  
>Ku tetap menunggu<strong>

**.**

"Drrrtt...Drrrttt...Drrrtttt.."

Getaran handphone di sakunya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya akan pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di sebelah kanannya. Ia berdecak sebal saat melihat nama anikinya tepampang di _sender message._

_From: Baka-Aniki_

_Sasu-chan, ada paman dan bibi datang berkunjung. Cepat pulang ya kami menunggumu!_

_kissANDhug,_

_Your beloved Aniki:*_

Hah apa sih kakaknya ini malah mengganggunya saat sedang menguping(?) seperti ini! Dan lihat saja, narsis sekali orang ini...ah apalagi _Sasu-chan_? Yaks, menjijikan!

Dengan sedikit enggan, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan mejanya tepat saat salah seorang waitress berjalan melewatinya, membuat Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggol waitress yang membawa segelas mocca latte dingin dan...

PRANGGGG!

"Awww, _shit_!"

...Entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan saat Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung membuat segelas mocca latte dingin tumpah ke baju Gaara. Gelas mocca latte itu pun bahkan hancur berkeping-keping di lantai yang untungnya tidak mengenai Gaara ataupun Naruto saat tumpah.

Seketika atmosfir cafe mendadak hening dan tegang. Terutama Gaara yang terlihat shock dan kesal melihat baju kesayangannya ternoda warna coklat serta Naruto yang sudah langsung membantu Gaara membersihkan bajunya yang basah terkena mocca latte itu. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya. Ia membatu untuk sementara, bingung memikirkan apa yang nanti harus ia katakan pada sepasang kekasih itu. Tentu mengigat Gaara bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan, semuanya jadi terasa makin sulit.

Berbeda sekali dengan waitress yang semenjak tadi sibuk meminta maaf tapi masih saja diacuhkan baik oleh Gaara maupun Naruto, wajahnya terlihat pucat saking takutnya. "Maafkan saya tuan. Saya tak sengaja, sungguh."

"Maaf? Maaf katamu, hah? Kau tau ini baju kesayanganku dan kau mengotorinya! Berani sekali kau!", seru Gaara marah pada waitress yang ada di hadapannya itu. Kaos pemberian langsung dari Sai—mantan kekasihnya sebelum Naruto yang berjuluk tangan dewa karena kemampuan seninya yang luar biasa—merupakan lukisan langsung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 tahun itu kini terlihat aneh dan berbau mocca.

"Tapi saya benar-benar tidak sengaja, Tuan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Gaara yang merasa kalap sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar waitress itu jika tangan Naruto tidak menahannya lebih cepat. "Sudahlah, Gaara. Maafkan dia."

Melihat keadaan yang semakin tak terkendali, Sasuke segera maju menggantikan waitress-nya yang saking pucatnya hampir mengalahkan mayat. "Maaf kan waitress kami, Tuan. Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, selaku manager disini meminta maaf atas kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Sebenarnya tadi saya yang salah karena tidak sengaja menyenggol waitress saya yang tadi berjalan sehingga menumpahkan mocca latte tersebut.

Saya menawarkan ganti rugi atas ternodanya pakaian anda, Tuan. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk semua ini." Jika bukan karena formalitas kerja mungkin Sasuke tak akan mau bersopan santun pada Bocah Panda yang sedang memasang muka benci dihadapannya itu.

"Ya, terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Kami sudah memaafkan kesalahan nona waitress maupun anda sendiri. Ayo Gaara ganti bajumu." ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Gaara namun malah di tepis kasar oleh Gaara. Naruto yang melihat ini hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, pertanda bingung dan tak mengerti.

_Uchiha-san? Dia memanggilku..._ —_Uchiha-san? Huuu formal sekali sih! Ah tidak apa-apa! Ini baru permulaan! Pasti nanti kalau kami sudah akrab dia akan memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang yang khusus! Ya pasti begitu! Ehem_— _kembali ke ekspresi stoic, Sasuke!_

"Aku tak mau mengganti baju, Naru! Baju ini adalah baju kesayanganku! Aku pun tak akan sudi memakai baju dari Pantat Ayam ini!". Muncul perempatan siku di jidat Sasuke saat mendengar penekanan kata "Pantat Ayam" dari bibir Gaara. Dasar Bocah Panda kurang ajar! Sabar, Sasuke, jaga _image_mu di depan Naruto, batinnya menguatkan.

"Hush, Gaara. Tidak boleh menghina orang seperti itu. Lagipula Uchiha-san kan sudah minta maaf dan menawarkan baju ganti, tidak sopan menolaknya, sayang. Sudahlah lagi pula itu kan cuma kaos biasa. Aku akan membelikanmu kaos la—"

"Cuma kaos kau bilang, Naru? Ini kaos pemberian Sai, baka! Orang yang paling ku cintai dan berharga bagiku! Kau tak berhak menganggap kaos ini hanya kaos biasa yang tak berarti! Dan kenapa pula sih kau membelanya, hah? Kau kekasihku kan? Seharusnya kau membelaku! Bukan Pantat Ayam dan _waitress_ ini!"

Mendengar untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara membuat Naruto terhenyak. Sai? Jadi kaos itu pemberian Sai ya? Pantas ia bilang kaos itu kaos kesayangannya—jelas saja, Gaara pun sampai sekarang masih mengharapkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu untuk kembali padanya. Dan— orang yang paling dicintai dan berharga bagi Gaara itu Sai ya...bukan dirinya? Jadi selama 3 tahun ini, semuanya sia-sia. Naruto hanya pelarian belaka? _Poor you, Naruto, _batinnya tertawa pahit.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan ekspresi kagetnya secara mati-matian. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Naruto hanya pelarian seorang Gaara dari cintanya pada Sai, seorang pelukis yang sudah mendunia dan sangat berbakat itu. Naruto...Naruto_nya_...hanya sebuah batu loncatan seorang Sabaku no Gaara untuk melupakan sang mantan kekasih.

Semua pengunjung termasuk Sasuke hanya bisa menyayangkan sikap Gaara dalam hati. _Bodoh sekali kau, Gaara! Jutaan orang rela menjadi dirimu, kekasih seorang malaikat seperti Naruto dan kau hanya mempermainkannya? Ckckck._

"Kaos itu dari Sai, mantanmu itu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menemukan suaranya kembali. Nada ucapannya terkesan datar dan pelan, walau bisa terdengar getaran dan kekecewaan saat mengatakannya.

Gaara, yang tampaknya belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, menjawab dengan mengandalkan emosinya semata. "Ya! Danzou Sai yang selalu kucintai dan—". Seolah tersadar atas apa yang dikatakannya, ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil membungkam mulut sendiri dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Rasa malu seolah menelannya hidup-hidup. Ia baru saja membocorkan aibnya sendiri pada Naruto dan seluruh orang yang ada di cafe ini tentang betapa brengseknya ia.

Dengan memberanikan diri, ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang menunduk dan terdiam. Gaara mulai merasa bersalah dan tidak mempunyai hati—karena mempermainkan Naruto selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Ia merasa kotor dan—menjijikan. Memainkan hati seseorang yang selama ini selalu mencintainya dan tak pernah berpaling darinya. Ia memutuskan keluar dari cafe itu sebelum Naruto berbicara lagi. Tanpa terasa air mata meluncur mulus dari kedua buah kelopak matanya.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada suara yang terdengar...hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Maaf membuat kekacauan di cafe anda Uchiha-san. Dan terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi sepertinya kekasih saya sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Selamat malam, Uchiha-san." Naruto menunduk hormat dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat di paksakan sebelum melangkah mengikuti Gaara yang terlebih dahulu pergi keluar cafe.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke melupakan segalanya sejenak, ia bahkan merasa akan menangis hanya karena melihat senyuman kosong dari Naruto tadi. _Hampa...seolah tak ada rasa lagi..._

_._

_._

**Datang padaku, ku tahu kelak kau kan datang kepadaku  
>Saat kau sadar betapa ku cintaimu<br>Ku akan selalu setia tuk menunggumu**

~#~#~#~

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya semenjak insiden itu baik Naruto maupun Gaara tak ada lagi yang pernah mengunjungi cafe Sasuke. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap memiliki informasi tentang mereka sampai saat ini. Gaara yang diputuskan Naruto tepat malam itu juga setelah 'pengakuannya' memutuskan untuk pindah ke London hanya demi menjauhi Naruto. Sementara Namikaze muda itu pun tetap melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa seolah ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Gaara. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke senang, setidaknya ia tak perlu melihat (atau dalam konteks ini maksudnya mendengar informasi) jika Naruto bersedih karena perpisahannya dengan pemuda Sabaku itu.

Namun tetap saja...Sasuke merasa ada sebuah lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya. Kosong tanpa isi. Seolah hatinya merindukan bagian yang hilang itu. Naruto_nya_. Selama ini Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh tanpa mengenalnya. Payahnya, sekarang mereka pun belum sempat saling mengenal. Yang ia tahu mungkin jika mereka bertemu, jika Naruto masih ingat tentunya, dai hanya akan memanggilnya dengan "Uchiha-san", bukan yang lain.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dimana cafenya sudah tutup dan bersiap di kunci. Sudah tidak ada lagi pegawai di cafenya bahkan Neji— yang terkadang menemaninya lembur kini malah sedang mengurus rapat Hyuuga di kota Suna. Jadi sekarang di sanalah ia, sendirian di cafe "Sharingan" sejak 2 jam lalu. Tapi entah mengapa seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar tetap disini, membuatnya enggan untuk pulang.

Hari ini pun sama seperti biasanya. Malam Minggu. Di meja yang sama. Duduk manis di meja pojok ruangan. Namun dengan suasana berbeda. Tanpa ada Naruto—Pangeran Mataharinya lagi, yang dulu selalu ia amati dari jauh.

Terkadang ia benar-benar ingin mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Mengapa tidak dari dulu...ia mencoba berkenalan dengan Naruto? Mungkin sekarang mereka setidaknya saling mengenal dan tidak berjauhan seperti ini. Dan sekarang ia merasa tak bisa lagi membendung tangisan kecil yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangisan keputusasaan.

Untungnya sebelum ia sempat terisak, ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi dari pintu cafe depan. _Siapa yang ke sini malam-malam begini? Jelas-jelas tanda tutup sudah terpampang di pintu. Aneh!. _Tapi belum sempat ia mendatangi pintu cafe, ia dibuat terpaku oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta  
>Hati senang namun bimbang<br>Ada cemburu dan juga rindu  
>Dan aku tetap menunggu<strong>

**.**

Tidak mungkin. Tubuhnya seolah terkena sengatan arus listrik berisi euforia berlebihan saat menatap sosok pemuda yang selama ini ia mimpikan dalam setiap tidurnya. Ia hanya bisa mematung dan tak bergerak saat sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

Bagaimana mungkin..? Dia...kenapa bisa ada disini?

.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta  
>Hati senang namun bimbang<br>Ada cemburu dan juga rindu  
>Dan aku tetap menunggu<strong>

**.**

Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan sebuah jaket kulit tebal dan celana hitam biasa dengan sneakers putih polos sama seperti yang sering dipakainya dulu—seperti yang terakhir kali di pakainya saat mereka bertemu.

Saat mereka saling berhadapan, mata mereka bertatapan intens. Sapphire dan Onyx. Seolah mencoba menggali perasaan terdalam masing-masing.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari transnya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah nyata. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan suara yang sejak tadi sulit di keluarkannya, "Ka-kau?"

.

**Ku tetap menunggu  
>Ku tetap menunggu<br>Ku tetap menunggu**

**.**

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, secerah matahari. Senyuman yang sangat amat dirindukan eksistensinya oleh seorang Sasuke. Senyuman dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Senyuman dari seorang pemuda yang selalu dirindukan kehadirannya oleh pemuda berambut raven itu. Seorang pemuda yang selalu ditunggunya.

"Ya, ini aku, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Masih ingat?"

.

.

.

**~3~THE END~3~**

* * *

><p>Huaaaaa! Oneshot pertamaku~~~~ buahaha:P ah ancur ya? Parah men gila! Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk si Lisa sama Nindya yang pengen baca oneshoot-ku ini haha *ketawa nista*<p>

Ahya maaf ya buatn Gaara FC kalo disini dia aku bikin agak agresif. Hanya tuntutan peran, oke? Aku aja juga Gaara FC loh *ga nanyaaaa~* *pundung*

Boleh minta reviewnya? Makasih semua *cipika-cipiki* ƪ( 'ε' )ʃ

Dan...ehem-ehem, ada yang minta sekuel?

Kats sadar banget kok endingnya gantung dan bener-bener bikin kesel kan? Trus mereka gimana coba~~~? Huwaaaaaaaaaa aku juga hiks._.v

Oke review dan request sekuel? Boleh;D


End file.
